


A kinship born of struggle

by Pteriw



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriw/pseuds/Pteriw
Summary: Vira and Sandalphon’s wlw-mlm solidarity. Written for Lunacru’s 2k19 Secret Santa.
Relationships: Vira Lilie & Sandalphon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A kinship born of struggle

Sandalphon was getting ready to close shop for the day when he heard the doorbell ring. He frowned; it had been a long day, one of the busiest yet, things only had just settled down enough to the point he could count the remaining customers in one hand. Now he had to deal with one more. Great.

He let out a sigh and ran his hand down his face, trying to wipe the frown from it; he had to give a good service, no matter what. He turned to look for the last minute customer and found her sitting next to the corner, staring down at her tightly grasped hands on top of the table.

Huh. That was strange. She'd usually only come in the mornings.

Sandalphon still had a long way to go when it came to getting along with his crewmates, but he liked to think he knew Vira well enough. She'd come to his cafe every now and then, and though they weren't particularly close, there was a sort of mutual respect and understanding between them.

She seemed to be lost in thought – didn't even order anything yet. Sandalphon took it upon himself to bring her the usual, with a little extra cream this time. She looked like she needed some extra cream.

He placed the cup in front of her. In response, without even looking up from her hands, Vira muttered under her breath: "I'm going to kill them."

_Them? Oh right. Lowain and his friends._

He pressed his lips together to keep a smile from slipping up. She was always saying stuff like that, but..."You're not going to, though."

Vira shot him up a venomous gaze, but it quickly deflated into a tired expression. She let out a long sigh. "No, I'm not."

She finally acknowledged the cup sitting in front of her, taking it in her hands. She took a small sip and hummed appreciatively. He knew from Katalina that Vira didn't really like coffee that much, so her complementing his craft made him feel a little proud.

Only a few customers still lingered around, seemingly not willing to leave until closing time. Most had finished their orders already and lazy conversation filled the air. Sandalphon mulled over what the old woman had told him at the summer stand; talking with your customers, listening to their worries. He still had a long way to go on making good of it, but he _had_ taken her advice to heart.

"Can I sit here?” He asked, pointing at the seat across from Vira. She narrowed her gaze, but gave him a simple nod before taking another sip from her cup.

It wasn't often he sat with another person on his cafe, outside of the occasional visits from Lyria and the captain. Despite that – and her fearsome reputation – being face to face with Vira didn't feel estrange or unwelcoming at all.

"May I ask what happened?” He asked.

Vira frowned, her grip on the cup tightened slightly. "That poor excuse of a cook,” she began, venom dripping with every word. "He had the audacity to ask me for help with his idiotic idea of a gift for Katalina."

Sandalphon winced. Yeah, that was pretty bad. Lowain probably thought it would be a nice gesture, maybe he even wanted to make peace with her. Still, asking your romantic rival to help you with a courting gift was…

He smiled slyly, "It's so nice of you to allow them to live."

At his words, her frown only deepened. "I'm not nice." She muttered.

Sandalphon chuckled a little. "Tsubasa dropped by the other day.” His coffee seemed to be quite popular with the overworked Mysteria students. "He talked a lot about you; how were helping him and his friends with their studies."

Vira's cheeks turned pink and she averted her eyes, "Only so they don't embarrass Katalina with their poor performance.” She grumbled, seething with embarrassment.

She said that, but Sandalphon noticed the small hint of a smile forming on her mouth.

He decided to humor her instead of prodding. "Sure."

She quickly changed the subject before he could say anything else: "Have you considered adding more tea options to the menu?"

"I've talked to Sierokarte about more supplies, but nothing concrete yet."

"Hmph. You're the only person who can make coffee drinkable but limiting your options like this is a waste."

Sandalphon smiled. That sure was a backhanded way of complementing his blend. "I'll keep it in mind."

Their conversation soon devolved into idle chatter while Vira finished her pastries. She talked about the extracurricular lessons she had given to the Mysteria kids –he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for them –. She also spoke about her outings with Korwa and Sutera, and how the white dress she was wearing today was picked by Katalina.

"A few days ago she saw me in it,” Her face beamed at the memory. "She was speechless.”

"Oh?" He couldn't help but smile as well, there was something contagious about her happiness.

"And then she said,” She tried to carry on, but her words devolved into unintelligible giggles, "Heeheehee she t-then said...haha...that I looked f-fantastic."

It could be that their similar experiences allowed them some kind of familiarity – despite their lack of shared history, but Sandalphon found it easy to spend time with Vira. They had both gone through their deepest low, hurting the ones they loved in their descent, and they were left to pick themselves up in the aftermath. It was something few of their crewmates could relate to; healing through struggle.

As Vira continued to gush over her encounter with Katalina, the other customers left until they were the last two people in the cafe. They continued their conversation well into the early hours of the evening; it was then when Vira set aside her plate and said "I have to go now."

Sandalphon picked up the empty cutlery from the table. "Feeling better?” He inquired.

She nodded and got up from her seat. "Thank you." She said, her soft gaze shining with none of the weariness it had before.

"I'm glad to hear that," Sandalphon replied with honesty. He then added: "I'm rooting for you."

Vira's pleasant smile turned into a confident smirk, "Yes, of course."

Maybe when he reported to Lucifer later that night, he could tell him about how he’d made a new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-fate when Cygames.


End file.
